


Blow me a kiss

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, M/M, Magical!AU, Quidditch Rivals, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: Harry receives a text from an unknown number on his magi-mobile.





	Blow me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlyHitsuzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHitsuzen/gifts).



> All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just gave them cellphones!
> 
> A huge thanks to Wolfient and Keyflight790 for their help and advice in creating this!

 

_ New message on March 23, 2015 at 8:41 PM from +44 7911 18... _

__

_ +44 7911 18...: _ You watch your step Everby, I won't warn you again.

You: Woah, aggressive much?

+44 7911 18…:  Do you find this funny? I'll hex your balls off, you idiot.

You: It was funny at first since you clearly have the wrong number, but now I'm a bit concerned.

+44 7911 18…:  Oh, my apologies for disturbing you.

You: Wait, now I'm concerned about this Everby guy. What did he do to you?

+44 7911 18…: I t's none of your concern.

You: Well tell me anyways.

+44 7911 18…:  Look, I don't even know who you are. Just piss off.

You: You don't need to be so rude.

+44 7911 18…:  Well, you don't need to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong.

You: Whatever. I hope Everby hexes you right back.

+44 7911 18…:  As if he'd be able to. I'm too fast for him.

You: Mean and cocky. You sound like you're from Durmstrang.

+44 7911 18…:  Of course I'm from Durmstrang. Where else would I be from, Hogwarts?

You: Oh man, you actually are one of them.

+44 7911 18…:  Don't tell me you're a Hogwarts wimp. No wonder you're worried about Everby.

You: So it's true then? All Durmstrang students are jerks?

+44 7911 18…:  Not necessarily. But Everby is, everyone hates him. You'd know that if you went to a proper school.

You: Sod off. I don't talk to jerks.

+44 7911 18…:  Suit yourself.

 

\---------------

 

_ March 26, 2015 at 6:15 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

Hogwarts wimp : So, Everby really is a jerk.

You: Obviously. I thought you weren't talking to me?

Hogwarts wimp : I thought you were picking on an innocent kid. But my cousin at Durmstrang told me everyone hates him.

You: You have a cousin here? And you still go to  _ that _ ridiculous school?

Hogwarts wimp : Hey! Hogwarts is great! It's your school that's weird.

You: Oh really?

Hogwarts wimp : Yeah! You have ‘Dark Arts Practices’ as a class!

You: And what do you have? Bunny cuddling?

Hogwarts wimp : Haha. We have  _ Defence Against  _ the Dark Arts.

You: Sounds boring.

Hogwarts wimp : At least we don't practice dark magic!

You: Durmstrang doesn't condone dark magic. We don't actually practice torturing people, we just learn the history and theory behind it. Our joke of a government wouldn't allow it.

Hogwarts wimp : Sounds to me like you wouldn't be against it.

You: The government? I protest regularly.

Hogwarts wimp : I meant torture.

You: Oh. Well, I don't go around torturing people for fun, but it can be a useful way of getting information.

Hogwarts wimp : You're not serious!

You:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Hogwarts wimp : You know what, this is ridiculous. I don't talk to jerks, and I definitely don't talk to torturers.

You: Suit yourself.

 

\------------------------

 

_ April 3, 2015 at 10:03 AM from +44 7911 18... _

 

You: Hey, is there a curse to make someone break out in boils?

Durmstrang devil: What am I, your personal encyclopedia?

You: Just thought I'd ask since you're sooo familiar with curses, but it's okay if you don't know.

Durmstrang devil: Of course I know. I'm clearly much more adept at curses than you.

You: Oh really? What is it then?

Durmstrang devil:  _ combure ulcere pessimo in ea _

You: Awesome, thanks!

Durmstrang devil: ..that was an incredibly childish move.

You:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Durmstrang devil: What do you even need a curse for boils for?

You: Trying to get my rival seeker worried for the upcoming match.

Durmstrang devil: You cheat at Quidditch?

You: Nah, I'll take it off before the actual game. It'll just be funny to see him panicking the day before.

Durmstrang devil: Oh. If you really wanted to win, you could hit him with an off-balance spell during the match.

You: What?! He'd fall to his death.

Durmstrang devil: He'd lose his balance.

You: And then his life!

Durmstrang devil: Whatever. If you're too much of a wimp to actually win...

You: You're not talking about winning, you're talking about killing!

Durmstrang devil: You’re the one who started this conversation.

You: And now I’m ending it! I don't talk to jerks, I don't talk to torturers, and I  _ definitely _ don't talk to  _ murderers! _

Durmstrang devil: Suit yourself.

 

\---------------------------

 

_ April 6, 2015 at 9:27 PM from +44 7911 18... _

 

Murderer: Are you going to be at the inter-school Quidditch championships?

You: I don't talk to murderers.

Murderer: You didn't seem to have a problem with it before.

You: Because I didn't know then that you're a murderer!

Murderer: You're being over-dramatic. I don't murder people. It was just a joke.

You: You have a very dark sense of humour.

Murderer: Yeah, I get that a lot. So, Quidditch?

You: Yes, I'll be playing.

Murderer: Huh. Good luck. You'll need it.

You: What, you think I can't hold my own against your has-been seeker?

Murderer: Has-been?! I am NOT a has-been!

You: Oh Merlin, you're Tom Riddle?!

Murderer: I'm guessing from the roster lists my coach showed me, you're Harry Potter?

You: Yeah! I still think you're a has-been though.

Murderer: I'll show you who the has-been is. Let's make a bet. If I beat you to the snitch, you have to wear a Durmstrang sweater to every single one of your classes for the following week.

You: Deal. And if I win?

Murderer: You won't, but for the sake of hypotheticals, what would you want?

You: A date.

Murderer: As in the middle-eastern fruit?

You: No, as in a romantic outing.

Murderer: We don't even know each other.

You: That's what a date is for.

Murderer: But why do you want to date me?

You: You're hot ;)

Murderer: How do you know that?

You: I saw your picture from last year's Daily Prophet.

Murderer: Exactly! I’m a good enough flier to be featured in the Prophet. There’s no way you can beat me!

You: I guess we’ll see about that. So are we on for the bet then?

Murderer: Fine. It’s not like you’re going to win anyway.

You: We’ll see…

Murderer: And no cheating! I don’t talk to cheaters.

You:  Suit yourself.

 

\-----------------------

 

_ April 13, 2015 at 12:36 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

You: Okay, so you’re a decent flier. You’re still not going to beat me.

Hogwarts Rookie: That was just a warm-up. Wait until the game actually starts.

You: Watch out, your coach is coming up behind you.

Hogwarts Rookie: Shit! Good luck out there, I’ll talk to you later… to settle the details of our date <3

You: You wish.

 

\----------------------

 

_ April 13, 2015 at 4:52 PM from +44 7911 18... _

 

Durmstrang cutie: How did you do that? You could have broken your nose!

You: Aww, were you worried about me?

Durmstrang cutie: Pfft, no…

You: You were! You’re so cute!

Durmstrang cutie: Piss off, I am NOT cute!

You: Yes you are! With your silky brown hair, and your chiseled jaw…

Durmstrang cutie: Are you  _ flirting _ with me?

You: Depends. Is it working?

Durmstrang cutie: Are all Hogwarts idiots this brash?

You:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Durmstrang cutie: Fine. I guess you want to collect on our bet?

You: You make it sound so romantic. Are you free Friday, at 6?

Durmstrang cutie: Yeah, but my school’s curfew is at 8.

You: Same. I was thinking we could grab dinner?

Durmstrang cutie: Fine, but you’re paying.

You: Deal. See you Friday! *kisses*

Durmstrang cutie: Don’t send me kisses! I don’t talk to saps.

You: Suit yourself.

 

\------------------------------

 

_ April 17, 2015 at 11:29 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

Hogwarts sap: Hey. I had fun tonight.

You: Surprisingly, me too. Thank you for dinner.

Hogwarts sap: Would you want to do it again sometime?

You: I… yeah, I’d like that.

Hogwarts sap: Okay, great! Maybe we can meet up earlier and go flying?

You: Are you trying to pick up some tips for the semi-finals?

Hogwarts sap: I think we’ve established that you’re the one who needs tips.

You: You just got lucky. There’s no way you’ll win at the semi-finals.

Hogwarts sap: Oh really? How about we make the same bet as last time?

You: You’re on.

 

\------------------------------

 

_ April 21, 2015 at 11:48 AM from +44 7911 18... _

 

Bae: What was that?!

You: I don’t know what you’re talking about…

Bae: You just blew me a kiss! From across the stands!

You: Yeah <3 Blow me one back?

Bae: No! Stop messing with me!

You:  _ gasp!  _ I would never!

Bae: It’s the whole boils plot all over again!

You: Have you ever considered that I just  _ like you _ ?

Bae: What rubbish.

You: It’s true. Tom Riddle, I like you very much.

Bae: We have to get ready, we play in 10 minutes.

You: See you out there!

 

_ April 21, 2015 at 11:55 AM from +44 7911 18... _

 

Bae: Stop blowing me kisses!

 

\------------------------

 

_ April 21, 2015 at 2:41 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

Harry: So, flying date tomorrow afternoon?

You: The ref is still watching the omniocular playback to determine who won. I have an extra sweater waiting in my bag for you.

Harry: We both know I caught the snitch first. You just can’t admit it.

You: Oh, she’s walking toward the mike!

 

_ April 21, 2015 at 2:50 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

You: Fuck!

Harry: So, 4:00 tomorrow?

You: She’s biased because she’s a Hogwarts Alumni!

Harry: Really? Rolanda Hooch used to go to Hogwarts?

You: Yes. Fine, I’ll meet you at Baneswood park tomorrow.

Harry: It’s a date!

 

\------------------------------

 

_ April 22, 2015 at 10:43 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

Harry: I had a really good time tonight.

You: Me too… though I have to ask you something.

Harry: Yes?

You: That moment when we were saying goodbye, you hesitated.

Harry: Oh. Did I?

You: Yeah. It felt for a moment like…

Harry: Like…?

You: Like you were going to kiss me?

Harry: Oh.

You: Well? Were you?

Harry: I… I don’t know.

You: Did you want to?

Harry: Yes… but I know you’re not a big fan of sappy gestures.

You: I guess a kiss would have been okay. 

Harry: Really?

You: A real one though, not those flirty air kisses of yours.

Harry: Noted. Good night Tom.

You: Good night Harry.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_ May 1, 2015 at 8:24 PM from +44 7911 18... _

 

Tom <3: Ready for tomorrow?

You:Honestly, I’m a bit nervous.

Tom <3: Good. Maybe I’ll finally beat you.

You: I’m not that nervous.

Tom <3: Jerk. Just let me win.

You: You’ve got to earn it.

Tom <3: Motivate me.

You: With what? ;)

Tom <3: A celebration. Loser buys the winner ice cream.

You: Deal. We can go right after the game if you want?

Tom <3: Sounds like a plan.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_ May 2, 2015 at 3: 05 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

Harry <3: Have you seen this? 

_ Harry <3 has sent a link: https://www.dailyprophet.wiz.article.quid... _

You: No… what is it?

Harry <3: I think you look quite cute in the picture.

You: For the last time, Harry! I am NOT cute!

Harry <3: If you say so.

 

_ May 2, 2015 at 3: 11 PM from +44 7911 67... _

 

You: They got a picture of us kissing?!  


Harry <3: Well, we did make out right in the middle of the field. In front of everyone.

You: And who’s fault was that?

Harry <3: Umm… well look at how lovely the picture is…

You: Uggh. I’m not talking to you anymore. I don’t talk to saps.

Harry <3: Suit yourself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daily prophet template from Ryan O'Donnell, Creativeedtech.
> 
> Photograph from shutter-stock.


End file.
